Gakuen Alice Chapter 180
Title - Date - June 18th, 2013 Previous Chapter → 179 Next Chapter Synopsis Unverified summary; changes are welcomed Mikan shares an emotional reunion with Natsume, Ruka, Narumi, Tono, and Tsubasa. Afterwards, Narumi explains that the plan of erasing her memories in order to protect her from enemy organizations had failed because they were still able to track her down, and the academy officials decided she would be better back at the academy. Mikan asks if Hotaru is with them, but they sadly tell her that Hotaru has not been seen or heard from since she went back in time to change Natsume's fate. Ruka still worries about Hotaru's well-being, seen as he holds her mushroom transmitters close to him as he thinks about her. Goshima approaches Mikan and apologizes to her for his role in the murder of her mother. He says that he was forced by the ESP to do evil things, and he feels guilty for killing Yuka, and asks for Mikan's forgiveness. To the surprise of everyone, Mikan forgives Goshima, and thanks him for protecting her by disguising himself as a classmate. She says forgiving the sins of others is what her parents would have wanted. She asked if she remembers another person (Hotaru) who is dear to her and she says she does have a feeling that there is someone else she cared for but doesn't remember that person and cant even see the face. Right at that moment, Mikan is surprised to see Shiki, Nodacchi, and Sakurano behind her, and they happily greet her. Mikan is happy to see them and hugs Shiki, much to Natsume's jealousy. She asks him what are they doing here, and he says that they have come to take her back to the academy, and her uncle (the HSP) is talking with her grandfather to get his approval. Mikan cries that she will be able to return to the academy and see her former friends again. She is then told about Hotaru, that she was her best friend and sacrificed herself to save Natsume from dying and has been missing since she traveled back in time to change Natsume's fate in order to save Mikan from having a breakdown. Ruka gives her the mushroom transmitters Hotaru gave him during the battle against the ESP. From them, Mikan hears Hotaru's voice, wishing her a happy 17th birthday. Hearing her voice, Mikan has small recollections of Hotaru and cries of the sacrifice she made. As she remembers all of her precious memories of Hotaru, Mikan announces her new and most important goal: to find Hotaru. Everyone supports her goal, and Natsume and Ruka volunteer to help her. Suddenly, Mikan senses something behind her, and when she turns around, she sees all of her former classmates, friends, and teachers appear behind her; linchou and Sumire are the first ones to see Mikan and embrace her. Yoichi (now in elementary school) cries when he sees Mikan, and all of her former teachers stand by, smiling at her. From afar, Mikan sees her uncle and grandfather proudly watching her, and behind them, she sees Nobara and Persona, who are revealed to be a couple and have a newborn baby. As Mikan shares an emotional reunion with her former classmates, the wishes she had listed in her journal are read once more in Shiki's mind, and he says that her wish to see the sea with all of her friends has been fulfilled. Shiki and Narumi express relief and pride at each other for making Mikan happy and helping her achieve her goals. Tono uses his Alice to amplify Mikan's Alice, and makes a seductive remark towards her, much to her embarrassment. He is then beaten by Natsume, Ruka, Shiki, and the HSP. Nodacchi offers to take Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka on time traveling to help them find Hotaru, which she happily accepts. As she says another goodbye to her former friends and teachers, they all cheer for her to find Hotaru and do her best. Mikan then shouts "Gakuen Alice!". The bond between Mikan and Hotaru will never be broken, and Mikan wants to reunite with her best friend. Not only is her friendship with Hotaru eternal, but her relationship with Natsume and Ruka is also eternal. The series ends with Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka beginning their journey to find Hotaru, rushing towards the sunset, with the words:THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING written in the sand. Referbacks The final scene refers back to the beginning of Gakuen Alice when Mikan reunites with Hotaru at the Academy. This chapter also symbolizes the true meaning of the series: the importance of the friendship between Mikan, Hotaru, and everyone else. Trivia New Characters *Nobara's and Rei's baby New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions *Will Mikan be able to find Hotaru and Subaru? *Will Mikan return to Gakuen Alice? *Will Mikan and Natsume get married and have children? *What will happen to Ruka? *What has happened to Gakuen Alice? *Will someone be able to return to the past and save Hotaru as she saved Natsume? *Will there be omakes? *Why didn't Natsume and Mikan kiss in the last chapter? *Will they show Hotaru's grown-up form? *Will one of the most famous fan-couples (Rukaru) be together? *If there isn't a new series, a prequel, midquel or sequel, will there at least be a special chapter? Memorable Moments *Mikan is reunited with her former classmates, friends and teachers. *Nobara and Persona are together and have a baby. *Mikan learns that Hotaru sacrificed her life to bring her and Natsume together again. Quotes Category:Chapter